blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Akatsuki
Akatsuki (Resurrected War Demon Thunder God or Experiment 1), is the first titular protagonist in the Akatsuki En-Eins series, starring in Akatsuki Prototyp Nr. 1, and its retitle updates Akatsuki Blitzkampf (Ausf. Auchse), except in En-Eins Perfektewelt where he is the deuteragonist. He returns in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters. Bio A man of mystery who suddenly appeared in this world. His body is endowed with a vital secret, he acts in with utmost secrecy. Once a high ranking officer of the Imperial Army, Akatsuki was believed to have been killed in action but has managed to survive after being frozen in ice for fifty years. After awakening from his long slumber, he returned to his homeland to discover the scenery had become all too unfamiliar. Despite not knowing left from right in this land, he fully intends to accomplish the mission that he was entrusted with: "In the event the mission fails, destroy the Blitz Motor and erase all traces of its existence". He had an old friend named Fritz, who is still alive in the era which Akatsuki currently live in. Both Akatsuki and Fritz had been keep in touch each other relating to Gesselshaft’s abuse of using Blitz Motors ever since. He was not the original Akatsuki, but the leader of Military Technique Research facility Gesellschaft, the Akatsuki Zero who now goes by the name Murakumo (or Murakumo Zero to avoid being mistaken for Senran Kagura’s Murakumo). Murakumo and Fritz refers Akatsuki by his code name: Experiment 1. He soon learn that Murakumo was responsible for trapping him to his supposed demise 50 years ago, but his former superior failed as Akatsuki survived and awakened. There is a possibility after he defeated his universe's Murakumo that he saved En-Eins, who is a sole survivor of his cloning batch, before they begin to hunt the remaining Gesselshaft's army led by Mycale (now known as Perfecti), but in separate ways. Only problem is that Murakumo survived in a new body, who happens to be his clone, Senke Misa, Ni Kanae’s superior. Trivia * He is the first and currently only downloadable titular male character of his series. ** He is also the first male character to be one of the titular protagonists of his home series, just as Team RWBY members are. The other protagonist of his series being a recently datamined En-Eins. * Akatsuki’s special interactions with Akihiko Sanada is a nod to both of their English voice actors use to voice Type-Moon’s Nasurverse franchise character from Fate series, the original Archer/EMIYA (the alternate future reality’s Shiro Emiya). * Akatsuki guest appearing in Under Night In-Birth, where he instead woke up in a different timeline that is not based on his home universe's timeline. Due to this, all characters hailing from his home series will use sprite and effect graphic styles as Under Night characters. Unfortunately in Akatsuki's case (safe for the Astral Skill BGM), he has Under Night In-Birth style Infinite Worth (EXS) Portrait Animations and Background, due to being a guest there. * Thankfully, as many pre-''Under Night In-Birth'' veteran players (mostly Japanese) mistaken Akatsuki for that series’ character, French Bread and Subtle Style are the one who reveals where Akatsuki actually from prior Under Night during Mori’s interview. This may same goes to another Under Night guest who is somehow datamined, the sole representative of Type-Moon’s Melty Blood of Nasuverse, Sion Eltnum Atlasia. * Despite representing his home series, he is still missing in Special Edition cover. * Akatsuki is the only protagonist who isn't a starring character in this game's storyline. * Akatsuki has color palettes of the following characters: Sin Kiske and Faust (Guilty Gear), Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue), Chie Satonaka, Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood), Neptune Vasilias (RWBY) and Lelouch vi Britannia Lamperouge (Code Geass) ** Thus, Akatsuki and Tohru Adachi are the only known characters who don’t have any Under Night-related palettes. ** Akatsuki’s Guilty Gear colors happens to be a hybrid between two characters: The battle color akin to Sin, while the coat and lightning effects are akin to Faust, instead of Sin’s red lightning color on the latter Faust-based color. It can also be a nod to his English voice actor voices Faust since Guilty Gear Xrd. * Interestingly, Akatsuki has an interaction with all of the protagonists except for Ruby, Yu, and Yumi. See Also * Akatsuki's guest appearance at Under Night In-Birth Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Akatsuki En-Eins Characters Category:Downloadable Contents